Sesshomaru's Secret
by Moon Goddess 740
Summary: Rated R for Rape scene in the beginning and another scene later to come. Read first "chapter" for summary.
1. Summary

Sesshomaru's Secret  
  
It seems that Inuyasha and his father aren't the only ones who fall for human beings. Even though Sesshomaru calls human beings disgusting creatures, he still fell for one-Angelica. Unfortunately Angelica didn't fall for him. An unrequited love between the two resulted in the birth of Sesshiena, their daughter. Sesshomaru has tried to keep her existence a secret, but something will happen and he will no longer be able to. 


	2. Angelica's Ashes and Sesshiena's Birth

MG740: Okay everybody, this is my first InuYasha fanfic so please don't be too harsh on the flames.  
  
Miroku: Please be kind to this oh so beautiful authoress. Oh and yes, speak of her being beautiful. *grabs MG's hands and looks her in the eyes* MG, would you do me the honor of bearing my children.  
  
MG740: -_-* *slaps Miroku behind the head* don't try it today mister!  
  
Miroku: *on the ground looking under MG's skirt after being slapped* (thinking) It was worth the pain ^_^!  
  
MG740: *not even noticing Miroku* Oh well. I know that Sesshomaru is going to be very OCC in this fic, but please don't mind that. And as for the disclaimer, we all know that I don't own InuYasha. Trust me, if I did own it, I wouldn't be as broke as I am. Now on with the fic.  
  
Sesshomaru's Secret Chapter 1- Angelica's Ashes and Sesshiena's Birth  
  
It had been a year since Sesshomaru had found the well that led from feudal Japan, where he lived, and modern Tokyo, where she lived. She was Angelica Kagakimè. Angelica was a 28 year old law student in Tokyo University. She was a dazzling beauty with raven hair and fair skin. Her piercing green eyes stood out and her figure was just perfect. Sesshomaru said he would never love a human, but he quickly went for Angelica.  
  
He stalked her day and night becoming obsessed with her. Then, finally, after 3 months of this, he revealed himself to her.  
  
Surprisingly, she was not afraid of him. In fact, she said she knew every time he was there. This shocked Sesshomaru. Most demons couldn't detect his presence and here a mere human woman can.  
  
"You're not very good at sneaking around when you're staring at a woman are you?" she asked/told him with a laugh.  
  
"Well it isn't my fault you're so beautiful. I couldn't help myself," Sesshomaru added while playing in the ends of her long hair.  
  
"That's very nice of you.uh, what was your name?"  
  
"Sesshomaru."  
  
"Right, Sesshomaru, but I'm just not in the market for a lover right now okay. No offense to you and I don't even mind the demon in you, but I just don't find you appealing okay."  
  
She may have let him down gently, but Sesshomaru wouldn't take no for an answer. "I'm sorry Angelica. That's not an acceptable answer."  
  
MG740: This is where the R rating comes in. If you don't want to read it then scroll down until you see some asterisks. **************************************************************************** ********  
  
Sesshomaru then proceeded in grabbing her and forcing her onto the floor. He pulled off her shirt, tore it, and used it to make make- shift bondings for her arms and legs.  
  
As Angelica tried to scream, he covered her mouth with his and he forced his tongue inside her mouth. Meanwhile he used his hands to grope and feel at her breasts and womanly area.  
  
Even though her mind said no, Angelica's body responded to the pleasure in a normal manner. Soon she wouldn't fight back, she even kind of enjoyed it- until what happened next.  
  
In two swift and fluid motions, Sesshomaru- one, tore off her pants and panties, and two, thrust into her.  
  
Angelica screamed in pain. She was still a virgin and it hurt like hell. She could feel the blood dripping down her legs and thighs.  
  
Sesshomaru, however, was enjoying this. She was so warm and tight that it drove him wild. Even as the blood flowed down her thighs, he kept going until he could go no more and he came, spilling his seed into her.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
When he looked at Angelica, she was unconscience and bleeding. Sesshomaru felt bad for what he did. He took her to the bathroom, cleaned her up, and put her in the bed.  
  
When Angelica woke up, the next morning, she found a note by her bed. It said:  
  
Angelica,  
  
I know what I did was wrong and I'm deeply sorry for that, but if you ever fell you could stand my face ever again or you need my help, please just call me by my name and I'll come to you. Please forgive me.  
  
Sesshomaru  
  
Angelica just cried her brains out and lay in bed.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Three months later, Sesshomaru felt her calling him. He was already in modern Tokyo, so it only took two minutes to reach her house. When he got there, she opened the door and smacked him.  
  
"You bastard! You son of a bitch! You no good sick ass freak! Do you know what you did to me?!" When Sesshomaru shook his head she said, "I'm pregnant you dumb ass! I'm, carrying your child!"  
  
Sesshomaru thought about this for a while. He could take a human love, but not a half-breed child. "Kill it."  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"I said kill it woman. Get one of those abotion things I hear about," Sesshomaru said easily.  
  
"One, its abortion and two, you can kiss my ass. I'm not killing my baby for you!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Get out Sesshomaru."  
  
"Angelica."  
  
"Get out now!" she screamed and threw things at him. He regrettably left and spent the next year in his home, back in feudal Japan.  
  
One day in late spring of the next year, Sesshomaru smelled fresh blood from the well, Angelica's blood. He rushed to see if he was correct. He was.  
  
He rushed down the well to see Angelica face down in the well-dead." A demon had slashed her back badly.  
  
Sesshomaru then heard crying in a dark corner of the well. He looked over to see a baby girl with fair skin, long white hair, green eyes and dog ears. He knew in an instant that it was his daughter.  
  
He picked her up and she stopped crying and cooed at him. He then noticed the note in her carrier. It said:  
  
Sesshomaru,  
  
I was attacked by a demon in my time but I still made it to the Higarashi well with Sesshiena safely. I want you to take care of her now since I obviously can't. No doubt I'll be dead by the time you get this. Please have a heart and love our daughter as I have loved her. Even thought I didn't love you, I love the gift you gave me. Take care of yourself and her and when she grows up, let her know how much I loved her  
  
Angelica  
  
P.S. All her information is on the back.  
  
Sesshomaru read the back and found out her whole name-Sesshiena Angèlica Tamisha Kagakimè. Her favorite foods, vital info and even her favorite stuffed toy. When he looked down, he noticed Sesshiena had fallen asleep chewing (or gumming actually. She could only be about 6 months old) on his hair. He grabbed her mother's dead body and jumped out of the well. He burned and buried Angelica's ashes and took Sesshiena back to his house. "Now it's just you and me my half breed daughter. Just you and me."  
  
"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, I'm back."  
  
"Oh and that idiot Jaken."  
  
"When Jaken came to his master and said, "Eww, what is it?" Sesshomaru said proudly, "She's my baby girl."  
  
MG740: Oh and I forgot to tell you guys that this part takes place 15 years before Kagome gets to the story. I hoped you guys all liked it. Please review.  
  
Miroku: Yes be kind and hit that review button for the kind and beautiful authoress. *maybe if enough people review, I'll get lucky tonight*  
  
MG740: *hearing his thoughts* Don't bet on it. *hits him once again.* 


	3. Daddy's Little Girl

MG740: Okay, this is the second chapter of the story. I know it's kind of short, but it's at least kind of funny.  
  
Jaken: I don't think it's funny.  
  
MG740: But who cares about you?  
  
Jaken: I'm sure lots of people do.  
  
Audience: *sounds of crickets and blowing wind is all that can be heard.*  
  
Jaken: That's mean!  
  
MG740: Oh well, continue with le ficcie.  
  
Miroku: *still looking under MG's skirt* *drool.*  
  
Jaken: But what about the disclaimer?  
  
MG740: Oh yeah. Well do it for me please?  
  
Jaken: *snickers crazily* MG740 doesn't own InuYasha, but feel free to sue her anyways just for being herself.  
  
MG740: You little stupid toad thinggie *flings Jaken about 20 feet into the air.*  
  
Jaken: *Lands on his head* Ouch!  
  
MG740: That's better. Now on with le ficcie.  
  
Shippo: Wait!  
  
MG740: Now what?  
  
Shippo: I have to potty.  
  
MG740: Okay, that's it. Everybody take a bathroom break, right now.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
MG740: everybody set!  
  
Everybody but Miroku: Yep!  
  
Miroku: *still looking under authoresses skrit* *drool*  
  
MG740: Now on with le ficcie! (finally)  
  
Chapter 2 Daddy's Little Girl  
  
Sesshiena was growing up quickly. It had already been a year since the whole incident. She was now 1 ½ and a very rambunctious tot she was. She would give her father and her "uncle" Jaken (but mostly uncle Jaken) hell. She was always very active and she loved to play.  
  
"Come on uncle Jaken. I wanna play Tag!" Sesshiena yelled as she searched around for him. "This is no time for hide an seek! I WANNA PLAY TAG!!!"  
  
Jaken, who was hiding in a sparsely used cabnet in the kitchen area, heard her very loud and clear. The cabnet was right next to her. Usually she would just swing off her daddy's long fuzzy tail or even his shoulder. Today, however, Sesshomaru was out taking care of some "overdue payment business" (no doubt whipping some ass), so Jaken was left all alone with the tiny terror.  
  
"Oh where, oh where can uncle Jaken be? Oh where, oh where can her be?" she started singing while skipping away.  
  
Jaken got a good two seconds to breathe before Sesshiena threw the cabinets open and dragged/choked him out of the closet.  
  
"Did you forget that I have daddy's sense of smell? She asked him with an evil smirk on her face. "Now, I'm bored with the game of Tag. I wanna play catch.  
  
"But we have no ball," Jaken said through the choke hold she had him in.  
  
"That's okay," Sesshiena said as he lifted Jaken above her head (she's strong just like her daddy. Not to mention, how much could Jaken weigh anyway?) "We can use you." And she threw him.  
  
Jaken screamed, kicked, and flailed until he crashed into something. "Ouch, my head," He then looked up ot seer what he hit. Jaken turned white as a sheet of paper and fell ot his knees bowing. "Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru. I am deeply sorry."  
  
For once, Sesshomaru didn't place the blame on Jaken. "Sesshiena, get out here now," he said in that creepily calm voice.  
  
Sesshiena peeped around the corner first, then she slid out to reveal herself fully. "Yes dada?" she asked in that cute and loveable, but equally as creepy, chicic voice (come on admit it. Doesn't it scare you just a little how sweet the really terrible ones can sound?).  
  
"What did I tell you about trying ot hurt your uncle Jaken?!"  
  
*sigh* "Wait until I'm older. Then I can hurt him all I want to.  
  
"Right Sesshiena. Now what do you say?"  
  
Sesshiena looked at Jaken with an evil look in her eyes. "I'm hungry, can I eat him?"  
  
Sesshomaru picked her up and hit her. "That's not what you say."  
  
Sesshiena knew not to dare cry, so she just looked at Jaken and said, "sorry."  
  
"Better," Sesshomaru said as he put her down. "I finished handling my 'business', so I'm home for a while."  
  
As Sesshomaru started walking away, Sesshiena was following him. Jaken, who was arguing with himself whether or not to follow them, decided to follow them.  
  
"I hope you didn't hurt anybody daddy. Violence doesn't solve anything," Sesshiena said.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks. "This from the little girl I caught playing 'catch' with an 'uncle Jaken ball'?" he asked a little amazed.  
  
"Yeah, but I was only playing and uncle Jaken knows it."  
  
'Could have fooled me brat,' Jaken thought in his mind.  
  
"Daddy, please don't hurt other people. I really hate it when you do that."  
  
*sigh* "Okay Sesshiena. Only for you," he lied to the little girl as he sat down on the mat in front of the fire.  
  
"Yea!!" Sesshiena yelled as she jumped in her daddy's lap. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
'Wow. Even at this young age, she looks just like her mother. Especially that smile. Gods I miss you.' One single tear welled up in his eye and spilled out.  
  
Sesshiena looked surprise. "Daddy are you crying?" she asked with concern. 'Daddy never cries. If he is crying, something must've happened.'  
  
"No sweetheart. The heat made my eyes water," he told the child.  
  
"Are you sure daddy?" she asked skeptically.  
  
"I'm sure. Now stop asking questions. Did you take your nap today?"  
  
"No," Sesshiena half said, half yawned..  
  
"Then go to sleep," Sesshomaru said in a very monotone voice.  
  
He sat there and held here for a good 20 minutes until he was sure she was asleep then he took her back to her room.  
  
As Sesshomaru laid her in the bed, she curled up in fetal position and whispered. "I love you daddy."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, made sure no one (Jaken or his enemies) were around, and whispered back "I love you too chibi-chan," he said using his nickname for her.  
  
As he left the room he said, 'you'll always be daddy's little girl, Sesshiena. You'll always be daddy's little girl.'  
  
MG740: Okay that's all for this chapter. Please review.  
  
Miroku: *drool*  
  
MG740: *Casually steps back and steps in Miroku's face.* Whoops didn't know you were there.  
  
Miroku: It's okay, it didn't hurt  
  
MG740: Damn! Next chapter I'm wearing a skirt with granny pannies!  
  
Miroku: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
MG740: Gotta get 'em where it hurts at! 


End file.
